Never give up until the very end: AmourShipping kids
After finally confessing their feelings to each other, Ash and Serena began to date. They dated for a while until they finally get married and have five kids. First 15-year-old Randall, then 13-year-old Logan Jr., a.k.a "LJ", 12-year-old Jennifer, then 8-year-old Willow, next it was 7-year-old Isaac, and finally, 4-year-old Michelle. Appearances Note: I'm not putting any clothing because they wear random clothes on day-to-day. Randall: He looks just like his dad, but with blue eyes like his mother, and five tufts on the top of his head. LJ: He has smooth black hair, peach skin and blue eyes. He also has an X-shaped scar on his left cheek. Jennifer: She mostly looks like her mother. But her hair is tied with an upper ponytail and she has the Z-marks on her cheeks like her father. Willow: Looks just like her mom when she was a kid and before she cut her hair, but she has heterochromia (which her left eye is blue and her right eye is brown). Isaac: Looks like his mom, but with dark brown hair, and he has his dad's Z-marks on his cheeks. Michelle: Like Willow, looks just like her mom when she was young, but she has short hair like how Serena currently has, and has her dad's brown eyes. She's also smaller than the other kids. Personalities Randall: Being 15-years-old, Randall likes to go and prank his youngest sister Michelle. Often scaring her while she's sleeping, which often makes him get grounded by his parents. However, he's a very loving and caring brother and never lets anyone messes with his siblings. LJ: Due to some unfortunate conflicts, LJ is a bit of quiet, grumpy boy. He doesn't really like talking to others very often, and doesn't like being bothered. He sometimes craves for attention, but sometimes he leaves after three-five minutes. He's not a bully, he just doesn't like being around his siblings and other kids and will growl at them to stay away from him or to leave him alone. He doesn't quite yell often, but will do so if he's really annoyed. LJ is named after his uncle Logan. Jennifer: She's happy and upbeat, however, she's very loyal to her family and would always make sure everyone is in line. She's also very careful towards her younger sister, Michelle. She would refuse to focus on anything else if anything happens to her. She's also extremely protective of her younger siblings. Hurt one of them or the three of them and get ready to receive a hit of a baseball bat in your head. Willow: Very sweet and soft-spoken. Is often seen studying and reading more than hanging out with his siblings. However, she's friendly, smart and fun. Isaac: Despite being so outgoing and adventurous, Isaac is very distant than the others. However, that doesn't mean he'll snap at the person who really wants to talk to him. He also cares deeply about others and especially his girlfriend Alicia (Sawyer's niece). Michelle: More shy and soft-spoken than his siblings. Michelle likes to go outside and play and when she's not doing that, she's often watching TV, playing, or just cuddling with her father Ash. She's EXTREMELY close to her father and she would always go up to him whenever she's upset or mad. Crushes Randall: Has a crush on Trevor and Shauna's daughter, Hailey. Randall was having trouble to remind all the stuff before a Chemistry test and Hailey offered to help him. They eventually grew closer and closer until they're officially a couple. Their shipping name is LionShipping. LJ: Never had any crushes, until one day, he met Nate and Hilda's daughter, Morgan. When they first met, LJ managed to embarass himself in front of Morgan, and she giggled at him, and as a result, he called her "Silly empty-headed girl". They refused to talk to each other, until Hilda, who saw everything, managed to make them stay together. Their shipping is GrumpyShipping. Jennifer: Has a crush on Tierno and Miette's son, Henry. They met at school one day when Jennifer was having trouble standing up for her sister, and Henry comes in to help her, which made them get close to each other since. Their shipping name is MatureShipping. Willow: After bumping into Trevor and Shauna's son, Owen, one day, Willow began to have feelings towards the boy, who has feelings for her as well. Their shipping name is FirestoneShipping. Isaac: Has a crush on Sawyer's niece Alicia. He thinks her hat is freaking adorable, and she looks exactly like her aunt Heather. Their shipping name is IceCreamShipping. Michelle: Michelle never thought she'll have a crush, until she met Clemont and Korrina's son, Thomas. She loved his cleverness and eventually, they began "dating". Their shipping name is DoctorShipping. Fears Randall: Might doesn't look like it, but Randall is scared of the sounds that happens during a car accident. It makes him remind of one time he almost got hit by a car. LJ: Due to him being a anti-social grumpster, LJ is pretty much scared of crowds and being out around tons of people. It always makes him nervous when he goes in public with his parents. Jennifer: She's very scared of death and losing her family. Though she knows they're always in very good hands, she's horrified if something happens to her siblings. Willow: She looks very innocent to have any fears, but Willow is actually scared of bullies, and bats like her father. Isaac: He's extremely scared of fire, even worse like how his parents were scared of it, he can't go near it without wanting to run away. He also freaks out and faints when he sees blood. Michelle: Being 4 years old, lots of things scare her. The main ones are: Thunder and lightning, loud noises like car horns and loud animal sounds, darkness, heights, sharp objects, being forgotten, losing friends/family, fire, bullies, spiders, snakes, eagles/hawks, and big-sized Pokémon (she's not scared of the Pokémon themselves, only scared of being stepped on by them). Voice actors Randall: Justin Timberlake (voice actor for Branch in Trolls) LJ: Scott Wolf (voiced Scamp in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Sounds just like him from the movie, but a tad bit deeper and depressed) Jennifer: Tara Strong (voice actress for Melody in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. Sounds just like her from the movie, but she often whistles when pronouncing the 's') Willow: Andrea Bowen (voice actress for Faline in Bambi 2) Isaac: Max Charles (voice actor for Kion in The Lion Guard and Harvey in Harvey Beaks) Michelle: Emily Hahn (voice actress for Bonnie Anderson in Toy Story 3) Pokémon teams Willow, Isaac, and Michelle don't have any Pokémon teams at the moment. But here are Randall's, LJ's and Jennifer's Pokémon teams. Randall: # Sceptile (M) # Ninetales (M) # Tranquil (M) # Houndoom (M) # Pancham (M) # Pyroar (M) LJ: # Charmeleon (M) # Umbreon (M) # Shiny Hawlucha (M) # Staraptor (M) # Pachirisu (F) # Nidorina (F) Jennifer: # Squirtle (F) # Vivillon (F) # Azumarill (M) # Snorlax (M) # Teddiursa (F) # Aipom (F) Fun facts * Randall and Zachary like to prank their siblings together. * Michelle is a huge daddy's girl. * Jennifer whistles when she pronounces the 's'. * Isaac has two sides. One being outgoing and upbeat, and other being distant. He often shows his outgoing side when around his friends. * LJ, despite being grumpy at times, he's also friendly and helpful. * Michelle looks up mostly to Clemont and Trip. * Michelle rarely gets mad, but she once got mad at her parents after pranking her saying that they got divorced. * Willow is a bookworm. * Michelle is the youngest of the Next Gen. Category:Relatives of the main characters Category:Ash Ketchum's family Category:Serena's family Category:Next Gen Category:Next Generation Category:Males Category:Females